Christopher did 18 more push-ups than Jessica in the morning. Jessica did 39 push-ups. How many push-ups did Christopher do?
Solution: Jessica did 39 push-ups, and Christopher did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $39 + 18$ push-ups. He did $39 + 18 = 57$ push-ups.